


it’s like your eyes are liquor (your body’s gold)

by mairieux



Category: VIXX
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Birthday, Birthday Sex, Childhood Friends, M/M, Size Difference, Size Kink, are very horny, belated happy birthdayt 4 mr thothwan, huh, listem, op tries 2 be funny, they
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 21:42:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18374630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mairieux/pseuds/mairieux
Summary: Lee Jaehwan gets the worst birthday surprise he really didn't see coming; and that's Han Sanghyuk showing up on his front door, larger and taller since the last time Jaehwan saw him so many years ago.Fuck.





	it’s like your eyes are liquor (your body’s gold)

**Author's Note:**

> thank u, [GLOREE](https://twitter.com/gloririx), for inspiring me for this fic  
> sarange :3c

“Are you sure everything’s okay?”

Jaehwan folds his arms. That’s a good question.

“Debatable?” He answers his mother honestly, not meeting her eyes as he tries to think of what else they could have missed in their preparation. “I’m not sure if the japchae and the bibim mandu is enough.”

His mother opens her mouth, most likely about to suggest to go make more but with this time constraint? On _his_ birthday?

“We’ll just order chicken if it doesn’t last,” he immediately suggests, waving a hand as reassuringly as he can. “Besides, it’s just twenty people. And Taekwoon and Wonshik eat for three people. Nothing to worry about!”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Maybe he was wrong.

No, Lee Jaehwan is _never_ wrong. He was—mistaken? No… That’s just the same thing…

 

The lights seem to get dimmer the longer he stares, and his brain just runs off completely.

Tonight, Jaehwan realises that he is finally and absolutely wrong in one thing — the number of guests. Earlier, he was confident that the food he prepared would last the whole night, and while he’s still confident about that, someone unexpected shows up in a such a short notice, tagging behind Wonshik who looks extremely thrilled to see Jaehwan(‘s japchae).

“Wonshik,” his voice dies out at the last syllable of his best friend’s name, his lungs deflating as his eyes whip towards the person behind him instead.

“Jaehwan! Happy birthday!” He goes to hug him, and while Jaehwan enjoys hugs, he’s still distractedly staring at the guy he can't recognise. Hopefully, the dark lighting in the entranceway isn’t showing his eyes.

“Er, Shik,” Jaehwan stutters, hesitantly letting his friend go. He is not in danger and yet something’s not clicking with his instincts. Shyly, he gestures towards the stranger, “who’s this?”

“‘Who’s this?’” Wonshik barks out a laugh, going up to his plus one and patting him soundly on the shoulder. “I mean, you haven't seen him in sixteen years, so I can’t blame you.”

_Sixteen years? Hold on…_

“You really couldn't recognise him?” It’s annoying how snarkily Wonshik is smiling at him, and Jaehwan’s starting to think this is just unfair clownery. The guy beside his friend shifts, looking up from the ground and meets his eyes.

It’s almost like he’s seen the same pair of dewy, wide eyes before. Round, bright... _W_ _ait a minute_ —

“It’s—”

“Sanghyuk.”

Finally, finally, _Sanghyuk_ makes an expression besides looking like he’d rather be somewhere else, and his face breaks out into a smile, half-surprised that Jaehwan remembered him.

“Oh, so you do remember him!” Wonshik laughs again, but his eyes glimmer when he notices the way Jaehwan’s ears flush upon realisation.

“I—” Jaehwan finds himself in a loss of words instead, and the oxygen in his chest gets caught in his throat.

Okay. First of all, they need to move. They’ve been standing here for at least five minutes now and Jaehwan’s mother is probably gonna wring him dead if he disappears any longer.

He ushers the siblings towards the living room, and even then Jaehwan’s heart doesn’t stop pounding as non-existent sweat rolls down the nape of his neck.

“You’ve grown so tall,” he tries to casually converse anyway, hoping that the panic in his eyes doesn’t show, “what have your parents been feeding you?”

“Please,” Wonshik groans out, “all our parents feed him is rice and yet he still manages to look more fit _and_ taller than me!”

They’ve been childhood friends since the beginning; Wonshik and Jaehwan first, and then Sanghyuk was born and started tagging along with his older brother. It was such a long time ago, but Jaehwan can faintly remember a stout toddler hanging off his arm wherever he went, clinging to his leg when he had to go home.

 

God— it really has been so long.

 

Eventually, Jaehwan had to move to the city for higher education, Wonshik too, and as time passed by Jaehwan slowly forgot about his younger brother, too distracted by the pressure of deadlines and projects until, well.

Until Wonshik decided to bring his brother along. On Jaehwan’s birthday.

Turns out that Sanghyuk just arrived in Seoul yesterday, here to sort out his transfer after his last university didn’t really do him justice.

Just so happens that the next day was Jaehwan’s birthday. Yeah. This is the worst birthday surprise.

Stumbling, and lamely at that, Jaehwan leaves the brothers alone for now, letting them go interact with the other guests as he goes to cool off in the kitchen.

 

_Bruh._

 

Sanghyuk is _not_ supposed to look _that_ ripped.

As someone who literally walked through his life with Wonshik beside him, he knows how ripped someone can get after following his best friend’s work out schedules and despite that, Wonshik’s definitely not as ripped as his brother.

God— This really is the worst birthday surprise that one can have.

 

He’s so fucked.

 

 

 

 

 

Throughout the night, Jaehwan surely keeps his hands to himself but his eyes go astray due to his lack of self-discipline.

There are times he realises how much he’s staring at Sanghyuk’s back, mapping out the broadness of his shoulders, the muscles in his arms. And when Sanghyuk turns around, Jaehwan’s lips, to his own dismay, tremble at even the slightest shift in Sanghyuk’s movement which causes his pecs to curve out from his sweater.

“Jaehwan,” his mum’s voice is almost like a bucket of ice-cold water being dumped on him, making him jump up from his couch, almost spilling peach iced-tea on his jeans. “Set up the karaoke, will you?”

Oh god. Of course, she’d want to use the karaoke machine tonight.

Hesitantly, Jaehwan stands up from the couch to fetch their karaoke machine from the storage. While he really wouldn’t pass up the opportunity to flaunt his voice and execute a performance in which it sounds like he at least has five lungs, he’s much more worried about the thought that Sanghyuk’s gonna stare at him while he sings.

Lee Jaehwan, twenty-four years old — he’s a broken man.

 

 

 

 

 

The entire time Jaehwan sings, a quite starking rendition of Park Hyo-shin's Wildflower at that, half of his legs are ready to pool down the floor as he feels Sanghyuk’s gaze burning through him.

Obviously, Jaehwan looks at everywhere else but him. He tried the ceiling, the view outside the window, his mother’s forehead — only to glance back at Sanghyuk every now and then.

So far, this is going astoundingly well.

As everyone applauds for his performance, he excuses himself, waving a sweaty hand to everyone, saying he needs a drink.

It doesn’t surprise him when he hears Wonshik’s voice booming, already making ad libs as the into of some western song starts pumping out from the speakers.

On the other hand, Jaehwan, stressed and panicked, leans against the counter with a glass of room temperature water. He’s ready to astral project for the rest of the night at this point, and it’s really just starting when he sees Sanghyuk walking in the kitchen too.

“Hyung,” he barely says, and Jaehwan wonders if that’s supposed to be an act or what.

“Sanghyuk!” Jaehwan stammers anyway, setting the glass aside to open the fridge, frantically looking for something he can give. “What do you need? Hungry? Thirsty?”

It’s five seconds too long until Sanghyuk answers him, and the answer he gets is Sanghyuk’s hand pressing down the fridge door, basically blocking him from escaping.

“Uhm—” The older tries today, his head hammering as a bead of sweat rolls down his cheek. “Sanghyuk…?”

“Hyung…” A chill goes down Jaehwan’s spine as the low rumble of Sanghyuk’s voice tickles his ears. He must’ve noticed how panicky Jaehwan got in that short span of seconds. “Why are you so nervous? I’m not gonna do anything to you.”

Wordlessly, Jaehwan turns around, as bravely as he can, still a little hesitant to face the taller man, but he meets his eyes. His eyes flicker as Jaehwan finds himself confidently staring back now.

Since Sanghyuk had always loved playing games with him so much ever since they were young, Jaehwan will let him have what he wants again.

Their crappy staring contest game is short-lived, however, when Jaehwan pouts and sighs in his face, making sure to let him know how he feels this moment.

“You know what you’re doing,” he comments after huffing out, arms folding in front of him. “And you’re doing it on purpose.”

All he gets is a half-hearted chuckle from Sanghyuk, before he leans in closer, his other hand resting on the counter at Jaehwan’s side, and now there really is no running away.

“And what if I am?” Sanghyuk whispers, his breath like fire against Jaehwan’s flushed neck.

It’s taunting, and Jaehwan’s just as weak, melting against the fucking fridge as Sanghyuk begins nosing at the skin under his jaw.

 _This is so unfair_.

A small moan escapes Jaehwan’s mouth, and both of their eyes widen at the sound. Perhaps, this is the point where they both break as the façade of Jaehwan trying to look unbothered slips away and Sanghyuk loses himself in Jaehwan’s soft lips.

“Sanghyuk,” Jaehwan calls out as he breaks the kiss, “not here.”

Disappointment flashes in Sanghyuk’s face, but Jaehwan pats his cheek, leaning up to kiss him again.

“My bedroom.”

 

 

 

 

 

Somehow, in just a span of three hours and forty-three minutes into his birthday party, Jaehwan ends up sprawled on his made bed, half of his clothes gone save for his boxers and in front of him is his childhood friend, shirtless and just as naked as him.

In the dim lighting of Jaehwan’s room where the only light source is his bedside lamp, he takes in as much detail he can of Sanghyuk’s sculpted body.

He doesn’t make a noise when Sanghyuk pushes him down the pillows, kissing his lips until Jaehwan’s beginning to think they might be bruising, before he moves down to kiss down his neck, leaving an especially hard bite on his collarbone that has Jaehwan already reeling.

Thankfully they have the distant sound of the guests’ karaoke noise to hide away the inappropriate sounds that come out of Jaehwan’s bedroom door, and he lets himself let out a louder, higher pitched moan when he feels Sanghyuk tug on his hardening nip.

“Hurry, Hyukkie,” the nickname slips past Jaehwan’s lips and makes Sanghyuk groan, biting one last time before pulling away.

“Lube?”

The other fishes out a bottle under his pillow, and lets Sanghyuk easily pull off his underwear. His dick stands up almost painfully, another shameless moan tumbling off Jaehwan’s mouth when Sanghyuk kisses the tip.

“Open up,” Sanghyuk orders, and so eagerly does Jaehwan spread his legs for him, his hole clenching in anticipation.

It’s been a while since Jaehwan last fingered himself, mostly due to the lack of time since he can only afford quick jerk offs, so his face scrunches up when Sanghyuk’s first knuckles breaches in.

“Relax, hyung,” he feels the younger kiss his knee, rubbing smooth circles under his thigh.

Jaehwan breathes out slowly, the discomfort slowly disappearing and leaving him with the feeling of wanting more.

“Move,” he says, quietly, his breaths a staccato as Sanghyuk starts thrusting his middle finger at a slow pace.

“Okay?” It’s sweet that he’s checking up on him, but Jaehwan’s a whore when he wants to be and right now he definitely wants more.

“Add another.”

For five minutes, or an hour for Jaehwan, it was just Sanghyuk prepping him and possibly the most torturous thing Jaehwan went through as he just wanted to be impaled by Sanghyuk’s dick as soon as possible.

Sanghyuk finally reaches his bundle of nerves that has Jaehwan biting down on his lip from the intense shock of pleasure that suddenly runs down his body, sobbing as he begs for the other to just get on with it already.

Chuckling, Sanghyuk slathers lube on his cock that Jaehwan has been eyeing for a while now. The girth and length of it looks daunting, but it’ll definitely be the best thing he’ll have up his ass.

He breathes out slowly as Sanghyuk carefully inserts his cock inside him, who leans down to kiss him again just to seal away his whimpers.

The pace slowly builds up, just a languid rock of Sanghyuk’s hips, while Jaehwan clutches at his bedsheets tighter every time he feels his dick stretching his rim.

And of course, Jaehwan’s phone suddenly starts ringing from his bedside table, loudly announcing its presence. It doesn’t deter Sanghyuk, however, and he keeps the pace as Jaehwan reaches for it.

Fuck. His mum.

Of course she’d start looking for him.

“It’s my mum,” Jaehwan tells Sanghyuk, who just smiles and holds his legs firmer, “ah— I need to answer her.”

“Go ahead,” but it’s not as reassuring as it sounds as Sanghyuk doesn’t stop.

The incessant ringing isn’t stopping either, and Jaehwan finally answers his mum, already gasping when he feels Sanghyuk thrust especially hard.

“Mum,” Jaehwan greets, but it’s small and weak, as he's very afraid that he’ll let out any noise that’ll have her thinking unnecessary things.

“ _Where are you?_ ” Her voice crackles through the speakers, “ _you can’t just disappear from your own party like that!”_

“I’m— I’m upstairs,” he takes away the phone far away from his mouth just to save himself from his noises.

“ _What are you doing there? Get back down here.”_

“I think I— I need a moment,” Jaehwan carefully says, breathing controllably and staring daggers into Sanghyuk. “I suddenly felt uh—” Sanghyuk suddenly speeds up, and he hits his prostate in one thrust that has him gasping loudly.

“ _Jaehwan?_ ” His mother sounds worried, and god does Jaehwan feel absolutely like filth from this, “ _Jaehwan, are you okay?”_

“I’m fine, m—uhm,” he answers as calmingly as he can, but his legs are trying to pettily nudge Sanghyuk’s grinning face, “just a little dizzy and disoriented. I think I’ll sleep early.”

“ _If that’s the case… Fine. Rest up.”_

She finally hangs up, and Jaehwan haphazardly drops his phone beside him and keens.

“You’re such a piece of shit,” he whines to the younger, who only drops back down to kiss him again, tongue flicking out to lick into his mouth.

“You did well,” Sanghyuk comments, nonchalant, before he finally starts hitting Jaehwan’s spot again and again. Fuck, he’s getting close.

“Sanghyuk,” Jaehwan is close to sobbing, and Sanghyuk finally takes pity on him and wraps his larger hand around his cock, which is weeping beads of white already.

“Come on, hyung,” he leans to murmur in Jaehwan’s ear, who’s already shaking and gasping, “cum for me.”

For a moment, Jaehwan can't see anything as his eyes roll back and stars fill his vision, cum splattering against his chest, painting their bellies white. The feeling of Jaehwan clenching so tight around him sends Sanghyuk off to the edge as well, letting out a groan as he spills inside his hyung.

Oh fuck.

There are a thousand things they need to talk about but right now Jaehwan wants a shower and he doesn’t let the burning shame on his cheeks stop him when he demands Sanghyuk to carry him towards his bathroom.

His legs feel like pudding and he’s close to falling down if it weren’t for the other to hold him up, kissing his back as water falls down their skin. If Jaehwan wasn’t so exhausted he would’ve gotten hard again.

When they return from the bathroom, Jaehwan’s phone rings again, this time a series of text messages.

He doesn’t check it immediately, though, and waits for Sanghyuk to bring him an oversized shirt to wear. None of Jaehwan’s shirts exactly fit Sanghyuk’s broad body, but thankfully enough that they wear the same size of pyjama pants or god so help Jaehwan’s dick in staying obedient the rest of the night if he’s gonna be sleeping next to him.

It’s only when Jaehwan’s snuggled into his bed with Sanghyuk pressed up against him and their legs tangled together, he finally checks his phone. 

 

 **Won$hik** **  
**           hey thx 4 having us over  
          ur japchae was wonderful  
           _1:36AM_

 **Won$hik** **  
**           ur mum had me rap at least  
          three (3)songs but it was worth it  
           _1:36AM_

 **Won$hik** **  
**           also. tell my brother to come  
          home before 7 if he doesn’t  
          want our mother to lose her shit  
           _1:37AM_

 **Won$hik** **  
**           ty goodnite broski hope u guys  
          had the fattest nap  
           _1:37AM_

 **Won$hik** **  
**           *nut  
           _1:38AM_

 

Somehow, Jaehwan feels like this was a set-up.

He sure did get a fat nut, though.

**Author's Note:**

> betad as always by [hesseth](https://twitter.com/navyshiningoId) MUUAH!
> 
> i absolutely do not know how to write pwp. i CANNOT write pwp.
> 
> wrote this in three hrs and less and bruised both my wrists my best friend is gonna put me in jail bcos of that but it was worth it 
> 
> title is from taylor swift's [end game](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dfnCAmr569k) the swiftie jumped out again
> 
> i hope u enjoyed! this was jus a spontaneous thing and not really planned, but i hope it was good enough!
> 
> let me kno what u think hehe <3
> 
>  **twitter** : @[ieejaehwans](https://twitter.com/ieejaehwans)


End file.
